plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack O' Lantern
BRL: R$14,90 EU: €6.99 TR: ₺18.99 PL: 28,95zł SG: $9.90 UK: £4.55 AU: $8.99 |costume1 = JackO'LanternCostume |costume2 = JackO'LanternCostume2 |flavor text = "Boo! Mwah-ha-ha-haaaaah," opines Jack O' Lantern. Oh, yes. Things and stuff are scheduled to be seriously spooky when he's around. Count on it.}} Jack O' Lantern is a special-edition premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 tied with the Lawn of Doom 2015 event released with the 4.1 update. It returned on the Luck O' The Zombie 2016 event for $3.99. It is a tap-to-use plant that blows a flame jet three tiles in front of it for a few seconds. When not continuously pressed, it will use one of five "charges" to just deliver a short burst of fire, which will deal continuous damage for a very short while, totaling 18 normal damage shots. If held, it will deal continuous damage while draining its remaining charges. After holding on it from its full recharge form (five charges), it deals a total of exactly 90 normal damage shots, which is enough to kill all non-machined and non-Gargantuar zombies. Nevertheless, both methods deliver area-of-effect damage. If it is not attacking, it will gradually recharge itself. After fully depleted all of its charges, it takes 5 seconds to the first charge and another 16 seconds to fully recharge itself. Almanac entry Sun cost: 225 DAMAGE: Heavy RECHARGE: Sluggish Jack O' Lanterns spray fire down a lane, doing extensive burning damage over a short distance. Usage: tap for single flame burst; tap and hold for more powerful flame jet Special: fire recharges over time "Boo! Mwah-ha-ha-haaaaah," opines Jack O' Lantern. Oh, yes. Things and stuff are scheduled to be seriously spooky when he's around. Count on it." Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Jack O' Lantern summons green wisps on five to nine random tiles on the lawn. The wisps, which resemble Jack O' Lantern itself, continuously do fire damage to zombies, dealing 45 damage. It will also restore all its five charges if this is done. Strategies The best way to use it is when the plant is fully charged. When zombies are near, hold the plant until you see that all the zombies within his range are burned. This way, you make sure that you fully use this plant. Since it is a short-ranged plant, it is best to place it near your defensive plants. Never use it as your only attacking plant, because it is a tap-to-use plant and the player can easily be distracted by other things, like sun collecting or planting. Multi-touch works with this plant, but on devices with smaller screens it is hard to use it. This plant is especially useful when combined with a boosted sun-producing plant (Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Toadstool, and Sun-shroom) and Tile Turnip, because when it activates its Plant Food effect with Tile Turnip, it will almost cover the whole lawn annihilating almost all zombies. However, Jack O' Lantern should not be used against Imp Dragon Zombies in Arthur's Challenge, as they are completely immune to Jack O' Lantern's attack and Plant Food effect. Note that it instantly defrosts frozen zombies, so it is better to use Stunion over Iceberg Lettuce. However, you will not be able to stun robot zombies as they are immune to stunning gas and could be thawed if frozen by Iceberg Lettuce. Use E.M.Peach to stun any robot zombies if they overwhelm your defense. Gallery Trivia *Ghost Pepper and Jack O' Lantern are currently the only limited-time Halloween-themed premium plants in the game. However, both plants use different currency to buy. Ghost Pepper uses gems for purchase while Jack O' Lantern requires real life money for purchase. *Jack O' Lantern, Rose Swordsman, and Flame Mushroom are the only plants with a sun cost of 225. **Jack O' Lantern is the only international plant that costs 225 sun. *Jack O' Lantern's flame jet is similar to Fire Peashooter's Plant Food effect before the Frostbite Caves Part 2 update came out. However, Jack O' Lantern's flame jet is shorter. *Along with Fire Peashooter, it is the second plant to have a unique noise when dug up. *Jack O' Lantern, Lava Guava, Banana Launcher, and Bamboo Shoot cannot be planted on mine carts. Trying to plant one will give the player the message, "You can't plant Jack O' Lanterns on rail carts." *Jack O' Lantern, Saucer, Pumpkin, and Pumpkin Witch are the only plants based on pumpkins. *Jack O' Lantern's flame jet uses the flame tile effect from Lost City. *It is the most expensive money premium plant alongside Electric Blueberry, Grapeshot, and Escape Root. *Jack O' Lantern is the only plant to have an apostrophe in its name. *Strangely, it can damage flying zombies despite it attacks by burning the ground. *Like Fire Peashooter, Jack O' Lantern's flames do not affect the water in Pirate Seas and Big Wave Beach. *Even after the player defeats the final zombie and the reward drops, Jack O' Lantern can still be used. *When Jack O' Lantern is stunned by a Boombox Zombie, it glitches out and starts playing its activation and deactivation sounds repeatedly until the power ballad jam is finished. *It is the third special-edition plant to cost real money, the first being Sap-fling, the second being Strawburst, and the fourth being Blooming Heart. **It also has the most expensive price out of the four, tied with Blooming Heart. *Jack O' Lantern's abilities may refer to how in real life jack-o'-lanterns include the use a flame, such as a candle, to make them glow from the inside. *It is the second premium plant to be manually controlled, the first being Strawburst. Both plants are also special-edition. *Its idling animation is similar to Peashooter's and Sun Bean's. See also *Fire Gourd Category:Thawing plants Category:Manually controlled plants Category:Fire plants Category:Special-edition plants Category:Premium plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Area-of-effect plants